Fly, Draco!
by XxDracoxX
Summary: Draco takes a trip over the quidditch pitch. Rated T for love


Draco veered right, quicker than lightning. His broomstick, a blur against the sapphire sky. He was circling the quidditch pitch at twilight, contemplating recent events. Hermione broke up with him. The only guy who helped him fly beyond his wildest daydreams. He's a confused teenager with a Dark Mark. He thought about flying high above Hogwarts, flying up to Hermione's window, and just watching her lay there. With her eyes closed, a smile on her face. 'What if she was dreaming about me?' He wondered. As the moon rose, he thought of his father. He thought of his father's pale hair, and how Hermione had looked at his father, with contempt. With hatred. With fire in her deep chocolate hazel eyes. He remembered, the smile on her soft face. He flew towards Gryffindor tower. He went to the girls side. He saw Hermione studying. Her eyes flew up to the window, where something seemed to be blocking the moon. She gasped in horror, wondering how long he had been watching her. He fixed his hair and smiled at her. "I love you!" He mouthed at her.  
"Get lost!" She mouthed back. He flew away, but circled back around, to find that she was undressing for bed. He sat on his broom, the wind whipping his hair. She was unbuttoning her white shirt and peeling it off her white, beautiful skin. She turned around to search for her nightgown, but was caught off guard by a pair of cool, silver eyes. She stared into them then searched for whose they were. White-blonde hair framed his perfect face. _'Malfoy!'_ She thought. She pulled on an oversized shirt, and grabbed a parchment. She scrawled the message

_Get on the ground NOW!  
I'll meet you down there in ten minutes._

Draco swept down onto the ground, and waited eagerly. He saw Hermione running on the dewy grass towards him, in her nightshirt. He smiled at her. "Hey, you look really good tonight." He called out to her.  
"Don't even!" She fumed. "Draco! You great, stalking git!" She was pacing in circles around him.  
"Not a very happy camper, are we?" Draco joked. Hermione loosened and starting smiling.  
"Why me? Honestly Draco. You could have any girl in this school, why would you choose the frumpy, ugly, bucktooth, frizzy haired, annoying mud-blood. Why?" Hermione asked.  
"Because. You're a sexy, gorgeous, straight-toothed, soft haired, amazing I-don't-care-blood." He grabbed her waist and pulled her in tight. She let him. And as he stroked her hair, she wove her fingers through his thick, sleek hair. His arm traveled down and snapped her knees over. He swept her up and carried her over to the broomstick that was floating above the ground. He put her on top, and kicked off. Draco circled the castle for a while, Hermione clutching around him, breathing him in. A woodsy scent, with a hint of cinnamon, and the beach. '_He smells amazing.'_ Hermione thought. "I love you!" She screamed. Alas, the wind picked up her words and carried them away. Draco grinned. He had in fact heard Hermione. However, Hermione didn't know this. She was thinking frantically, '_What if Ron found out? What if Draco is just messing with my emotions?'_ It was too much for Hermione too take. She leapt off the broom, and wafted towards the ground. Draco watched her float down, tendrils framing her tear-stained face. Draco was thinking about how beautiful she looked, when he realized she was falling. He tilted his broom down, sharply. Going towards her, he raced, trying to match her speed, and catch her on the broom. She was falling, falling faster. She hit the ground with a crunch. Draco looked with horror at her disfigured body. "Help!" He screamed. "ANYBODY! PLEASE! SOMEONE MIGHT HAVE BEEN KILLED! I NEED HELP! SOMEONE ANYONE PLEASE!" Draco looked up at Hermione's window and saw the blinds were up. He raced up to it. Rapping on the glass a few times, Ginny woke up and stomped over to the window. "Help me." Draco pleaded. Ginny threw the window open.  
"What is your problem, Malfoy?" She growled.  
"I'm sorry, but Hermione just pitched herself off a broom, circling 100 miles above the quidditch pitch. Just sayin'." Ginny's eyes widened and she straddled Draco's broom. They raced down to Hermione. Ginny dismounted. "Only broken bones. Still alive. I can fix this up right quick." She assessed. "Fixatio!" Hermione's bone clicked back into place, and her eyes snapped open.  
"Drac?" She muttered. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't want. Ron. To know." Sobs cascaded down her soft, rosy cheeks. "Ginny. Will you. Tell Ron?"  
"Of course not." Ginny stroked her hair. "It'll be o.k."  
"Thanks. Ginny. You are. Wonderful."  
"Babe, let's get you to your room." Draco lifted her onto the broom, then Ginny mounted, followed by Draco, who pulled himself up, and kicked off. They all flew into Ginny and Hermione's room. Ginny clamored into her bed, while Draco lifted Hermione into her bed. He smoothed her hair, and sang to her. He crawled under the covers when she was finally sleeping. Ginny rolled over, with her back to them. '_He should be mine. Only mine.'_


End file.
